Anata ga iku toki, watashi(When you go, I)
by Uchiha Hazuna no Hazu-chan
Summary: Dlm cerita, Biasanya si cowok memilih gadis tmn masa kecilnya. Akan tetapi...tidak untuk Sasuke. Berkebalikan dngn Sakura yang terus menunggunya. Hingga akhirnya, waktu utk menunggu sang lelaki, sudah habis dan ia tak akan bisa kembali. Cinta Segi empat antara Sakura-Sasuke-Eun Ri-Yoon. KES/KJHS/KHS. SasuSaku pair/Friendship/romance. Naruto/Japan mix Korea. Baca aja. Wanna Review?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: When My Love Is Go From My Live

FanFiction

Pairing: SasuSaku

Prolog (Full Sasuke's POV)

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku di beranda…

Kududukkan diriku…

Menatap langit yang menampakkan semburat oranye…

Mentari mulai menghilang…

Langin mulai menggelap…

Sewarna dengan rambut dan hatiku…

Rembulan mulai nampak, menggantikan tugas sang mentari…

Diiringi oleh para bintang yang gemerlap…

* * *

Angin berhembus, memaikan anak – anak rambut yang membingkai wajahku…

Kunikmati hembusan nafas alam yang menerpa…

Meniup segala beban bagi siapa saja…

Kuteringat kenanganku bersamamu kembali…

Kenangan yang berputar seperti gasing di dalam kepalaku…

Membuat rasa bersalahku kepadamu semakin membuncah…

Rasa ini hanya membuat rasa sedih yang tiada terkira…

Rasanya mataku mulai memanas…

Kugigit bibir bawahku agar bisa menahan suara erangan dan lenguhan dari bibirku…

Tak terbendung lagi, air mataku menetes…

Kumulai menangis…

Tangisan dalam diam…

Sembari mengigatmu…

* * *

Kuhampiri rak bukuku yang sudah usang…

Mengambil sebuah buku bergambar sakura…

Kubuka lembar demi lembar…

Menampilkan segalanya….

Kata demi kata….

Kuresapi segala yang tertulis disana…

Meresapi hingga bagian terdalam…

Kukembali teringat…

Kenangan kita berdua…

Baik pahit maupun manis…

Segala kenangan yang tak dapat kuhapus barang setitik pun…

Kututup mataku, menikmati semuanya…

Semua kenangan kita yang muncul kembali…

Dapat kulihat…

Wajahmu yang senang, bahagia, marah, tertawa…

Bahkan saat kau sedih dan menagis…

"…suke-kun"

"…Sasuke-kun"

* * *

Suaramu yang memanggil namaku…

Mengalun dengan merdu di telingaku…

Suara yang sangat lama sudah kurindukan…

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

_" __Namaku Haruno Sakura! Salam kenal!"_

_"__Jadi, namamu Uchiha Sasuke?"_

_"__Aku harus memanggilmu Sasuke? Ya…Umm…. Tak masalah!"_

_"__Mulai sekarang kita teman."_

_"__Rambutmu lucu ya! Hahaha…Chickenbutt! Ayam..Weeeek!"_

_ "__Kita berteman selamanya ya! Janji!"_

_"__Eh..? Pa…panggil Sasuke-kun? Ya…Emm…gimana ya?...Baiklah!"_

_"__Aku akan terus berada di sisi Sasuke-kun! Kita sahabat kan?"_

_"__A…ano…Sa…Sasuke-kun, kamu sudah punya cewek yang kamu sukai?"_

_"__Walaupun kita sudah mempunyai orang yang kita sukai, kita takkan terpisah! Ya! Sampai hari itu tiba!"_

_"__Sasuke-kun?"_

_"__Sasuke-kun sudah jadian dengan Eun Ri ya? Selamat!"_

_"__Aku sudah tahu kau menyukainya dari awal."_

_"__Aku takkan memberi tahu kok! Tenang saja."_

_"__Eh…Dia pacarku. Kenapa?"_

_"__Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu urusanmu? Apa masalahnya?"_

_"__Aku hanya sebatas sahabatmu! Jangan melarangku berbuat sesukaku!"_

_"__Panggil Sasuke-kun…Eh? Kau sudah punya pacar begitupula aku! Tak pantas kalau ku panggil kun lagi!"_

_"__Aku hanya sebatas sahabatmu kan? Aku bukan sesuatu yang melebihi itu kan? Kamu tak berhak melarangku!"_

_"__Kau siapaku?! Kau hanya teman! TEMAN!"_

_"__BERISIK! Diam kau! Diam UCHIHA!"_

_"__Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu!"_

_"__Kamu tak mengerti perasaanku!"_

_"__Kamu tak tahu? Dasar tak peka!"_

_"__Kami? ….Err… Sahabat! Ya! Hanya sahabat."_

_"__Sasuke, kamu tak mengerti aku selama ini ya?"_

_"__Rasa ini sungguh menyesakkan. Apalagi ketika kau dengannya. Rasanya aku selalu ingin menagis."_

_"__Kau…pergilah. Tiggalkan aku sendiri…Uuukh…. Berbahagialah…Sasuke. Aku tak akan ikut kedalam jalan hidupmu lagi."_

_"__Uuugh…. Maafkan…hah…aku….aku me…merepot..kan…mu…lagi."_

_"__Da..dari pa..da… aku..harus…merasakan…ugh…ra..rasa ini dan….mere..potkanmu, le….lebih…baik…haah…aku per…gi…sekarang."_

_"__Ke…kena…pa…k...kau…menolong…uukh…ku?"_

_"__Sa…Sa…Sasu….Sasuke-kun? Bolehkah kupanggil kau seperti itu lagi?"_

_"__Terima kasih…Aku senang."_

_"__Se..sebenar…nya dari...dulu ak...aku suka pa…padamu."_

_"__A…aku…aku capek. Boleh….ku…tidur sebentar?"_

_"__Sebelum…a..ku ti..dur…. aku ingin menyam..paikan sesuatu padamu."_

_"__Maaf…maafkan aku. Walaupun aku akan pergi, aku...aku…kan..te…rus…_

_…__Mencintaimu…_

_…__Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

Mataku kembali memanas…

Liquid bening mulai membanjiri pelupuk mataku…

Mengalir membasahi pipiku…

Tanpa kusadari ku berucap lirih…

"Sakura…"

Berkali – kali kuucapkan namamu…

Rasa sakit ini semakin membuncah tiada terkira…

Sesak…

Saat ini yang hanya bisa kuucapkan padamu adalah 1 kata…

1 kata yang memiliki sejuta arti…

1 kata "Maaf" untukmu…

Tetapi, itu hanya penyesalan yang tak berarti…

Itu karena…

Kau takkan pernah kembali ke sisiku…

…Untuk selamanya…

* * *

Rasa ini sungguh menyakitkan…

Lambat laun, pandanganku menggelap…

Tubuhku serasa melemas…

Bayang – bayangmu muncul dalam pengelihatanku…

Tak kusadari, diriku mulai tenggelam…

Ke dalam lautan…

Lautan ingatan kebersamaan kita yang telah menjadi kenangan…

…Untuk selamanya…

(End Prolog)

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1: Memories 01

Chapter 1: New Friend…First meet with you

Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Ngaco, Dsb.

Pairing : Ehm…Masih masa anak-anak nih. Plng SasuSaku?

Sheet of Memories 01

Pagi yang cerah, musim semi. Bunga Sakura bermekaran. Di KES (Konoha Elementary School), tampak seorang gadis cilik yang berlari dengan tergesa – gesa di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Keringat menetes dari rambut soft pink sebahu miliknya yang bergoyang – goyang seiring dengan larinya. 'Sedikit lagi sampai.' Dan…

CIIIT…GUBRAK!

"Ah…_I_…_Ittai_!" Gumamnya sembari mengelus pantatnya yang mencium lantai beberapa detik yang lalu. Mendadak suara gelak tawa terdengar dari dalam kelas. _'Ada apa sih?'_

Greeek… suara pintu digeser menampilkan seorang gadis cilik dengan rambut langka dan seragam yang agak berantakan akibat kejadian sensasional tadi.

"_Go…gomennasai_! Aku terlambat!" Ucap gadis tersebut sembari menunduk hormat. Sontak, satu kelas pun tergelak. Mereka tertawa. Ada yang heboh dan cekikikan. Terutama sang 'Duren Berjalan' DKK.

"Bwahahahaha…! CIIT…GUBRAK! Mak lampir jatoh! Wkwkwkwk…..!" Ledek 'Duren Berjalan' (Baca: Naruto). Teman – teman yang lain hanya tertawa biasa. Yaguchi-sensei yang sudah tak tahan langsung berteriak. Sontak, semua murid yang ada terdiam. Aura mencekam mulai tampak. Seluruh murid merinding. Tak ada yang berani berucap satu kata pun saat ini. Suara mereka seperti tercekat di kerongkongan.

Wajar! Yaguchi-sensei tuh guru yang puuuaaaaaliiing KILLER! Sekali lagi! KILLER! Sekali lagi! KILLER! Sekali Lagi! ….SIIIING…. Hening. Eh?

Balik!

Yaguchi-sensei tuh berani menelan muridnya bulat – bulat sebulat – bulatnya. Ya! Bulat! Bayangin aja! #Plak… Lebay lo!

"DIAM! BERHENTI TERTAWA! HARUNO SAKURA, KENAPA KAU TERLAMBAT?". "Sa…saya bangun kesiangan kerena mengerjakan PR les sampai malam. _Go…gomennasai_ sensei!" Sakura, gadis tersebut terbata – bata. Ia hanya menunduk. "Hhh… Baiklah. Duduklah dibangkumu!". Ucap Yaguchi-sensei. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya sembari men_deathglare_ Naruto yang hanya dibalas cengengesan.

"Uchiha-san, kau duduk di sebelah Haruno-san." Kata Yaguchi-sensei. Anak yang disebut tadi hanya berjalan menuju tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam memerhatikan teman sebangkunya yang baru. Merasa diperhatikan, ia balas menatap Sakura, "Ada apa?". Mengetahui bahwa ia sedang tertangkap basah memerhatikan, Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke depan kelas.

Anak laki – laki terebut hanya diam memerhatikan Sakura lalu memalingkan wajahnya menuju arah yang sama dengan Sakura yang saat itu Yaguchi-sensei sedang menjelaskan materi. Ia tersenyum -sangat tipis- sehingga tak terlihat kalau ia tersenyum.

* * *

KRIIIIING…..

"HOOOREEEEEEE!". Seluruh murid bersorak. Mereka berebut keluar kelas. Seperti biasa, keluar mendahului sensei mereka. Ada yang menuju ke kantin, halaman, lapangan, dll… . Adapula yang hanya di kelas. Baik mengobrol dengan temannya, makan, maupun yang belajar lagi…. (Ckckckck… Rajin amat toh murid -_-)

Saat Sakura hendak bangkit, tiba – tiba segerombolan harimau-coret-serigala-coret- hewan- Ngaco Ah! (_) . Segerombolan gadis cilik menyerbu tempat duduk Sakura- lebih tepat sebelahnya-. Mereka mengerumuni murid baru tersebut. Saking ramainya, Sakura sampai jatuh terdorong dari kursinya sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu. Malahan, tempat duduknya diduduki oleh orang yang beruntung bisa duduk di situ.

_ '__Apa – apaan itu! Sudah pemiliknya didorong tempatnya diduduki lagi! Huh!' _Sakura lebih memilih pergi dari sana. Ia berjalan keluar menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"SAKURAAAA! KAU BERUNTUNG BANGEEET!" Seru seseorang disebelahnya. Spontan Sakura menutup lubang telinganya guna menghindari ketulian mendadak. "Apaan sih Ino! Jangan teriak! Apanya yang beruntung?" Omel Sakura. Sahabatnya, Ino hanya menyengir sambil dua jarinya membentuk huruf "V".

"Hehehe… _Gomen_… masa kau tak tahu?". Sakura hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-maksud?. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "HEI!… masa kau tak tahu? Maksudku, kau beruntung duduk dengannya. Yang di sebelahmu itu.". "Hiha? Hehaha hehapa? (Dia? Memangnya kenapa?)" Tanyanya sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Duh…Sakura. Telan dulu makananmu dong!" Gerutu Ino. Sakura langsung menelan makanannya dan mengulang ucapannya. "Dia? Memangnya kenapa?". "Dia itu tuh….- Ino sengaja memotong perkataannya. Sakura langsung menatapnya serius. – anak laki – laki yang paling ganteng! Kyaaa…!". Sakura langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Huh… dasar Ino! Kukira kenapa." Ia langsung kembali memakan makanannya hingga tandas.

"Eeeh… kau kenapa? Aku kan benar. Kau beruntung Sakura!" Seru Ino sembari menyeruput minumannya. "Hanya itu kan? Biasa saja," Balas Sakura cuek. Ino hanya geleng – geleng kepala. _'Dasar. Seleranya gimana sih?'_. "EEEH…TUNGGU AKU SAKURA!" Seru Ino memanggil Sakura yang sudah meninggalkannya duluan menuju kelas.

* * *

Sakura dengan malas melangkah kembali ketempat duduknya. Ia melirik ke tempat duduknya dan Gotcha! Tak ada yang mengerumuni lagi! Bagus! Ia bisa duduk dengan tenang. Ia melirik ke sebelah tempat duduknya dan ternyata teman sebangkunya yang baru sedang membaca sebuah buku yang…engh… lumayan tebal.

Ia pun duduk dan mulai menyiapkan buku pelajaran matematika lalu mulai membukanya. Tiba – tiba ada yang memanggilnya, "Haruno Sakura?". Sontak Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju orang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Ya?". "Hn. Maaf mengganggumu. Pelajaran berikutnya apa?" Tanyanya. " Tak apa. Matematika," Jawab Sakura. "Terima kasih Haruno-san." Anak itu pun mengeluarkan buku matematika. Sakura masih memerhatikan anak itu. _'Lumayan juga sih. Benar juga kata Ino. Eh… aku kenapa? Tepis kata – katamu tadi Sakura. Hapuskan!' . _" Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ya…ya eh?! Ti…tidak ada apa – apa. Oh ya… ngomong – ngomong, siapa namamu? Aku belum tahu namamu." Tanya Sakura yang sempat gelagapan. "Hn. Baiklah. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang mengenalmu." Jawabnya. Sakura tersenyum, "Namaku Haruno Sakura! Salam kenal!". "Jadi namamu Uchiha Sasuke?" Lanjutnya. "Senang mengenalmu juga, umm… Uchiha-san!" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sasuke. Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Sakura dan menjabatnya. "Sasuke.". Sakura yang tak mengerti hanya mengerutkan alisnya sembari memerhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Mengetahui bahwa lawan bicaranya tak mengerti, ia pun mengulangnya kembali. "Panggil aku Sasuke.". Sakura kaget. Baru saja kenal hari ini sudah disuruh memanggil nama kecilnya. Teman – temannya saja hanya memanggil Uchiha sedangkan dia? Ehh…dia kan hanya teman tak masalah!

"Aku harus memanggilmu Sasuke? Ya…Ya…Umm…. Tak masalah!" Jawab Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kau adalah temanku, Sakura.". Sakura balas mengangguk kemudian tersenyum."Mulai sekarang kita teman." Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyum tipis andalannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan jabatan tangannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju buku matematika. Sakura kembali mengulum senyum lalu mulai bergelut dengan soal – soal matematika kembali.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Hari yang menyebalkan seperti biasa. Beginilah rasanya setiap pindah sekolah. Pusing! Istirahat, diserbu. Gak bisa makan. Perutku keroncongan nih. Manapula sudah bel. Nasib banget. Sambil menunggu guru datang, lebih baik membaca buku kesukaanku. Hhhh…..

Kulihat kedepan kelas, guru belum datang. Lama. Tiba – tiba ada yang menggeser kursi di sebelahku dan ternyata itu adalah teman sebangkuku, Haruno Sakura. Cewek yang berambut aneh -Rambut pink…eh?- yang sedang menopang dagu sembari membaca sebuah buku. Tampaknya ia sedang bosan. Kuberanikan diriku menyapanya. Sekalian mau nanya pelajaran berikutnya sih…

"Haruno Sakura." Kupanggil namanya. "Ya?" Responnya cepat. "Hn. Maaf mengganggumu. Pelajaran berikutnya apa?". Dia kemudian menjawab dengan cepat, "Tak apa. Matematika.". "Terima kasih Haruno-san." Dengan cepat kukeluarkan buku matematikaku dari tas. Dia masih memerhatikanku, Eh? Apa cuma perasaanku saja? Kuperhatikan dirinya dan ternyata, Benar! Ia sedang memperhatikanku sambil…melamun?

" Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Sontak ia langsung gelagapan. Entah mengapa, lucu sekali. "Ya…ya eh?! Ti…tidak ada apa – apa. Oh ya… ngomong – ngomong, siapa namamu? Aku belum tahu namamu." Tanyanya setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya."Hn. Baiklah. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang mengenalmu." Jawabku. Ia tersenyum. "Namaku Haruno Sakura! Salam kenal!". "Jadi namamu Uchiha Sasuke?" Lanjutnya. "Senang mengenalmu juga, umm… Uchiha-san!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya dihadapanku. Kubalas uluran tangnnya dan menjabatnya. "Sasuke.". Tampak ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Memperhatikaku dengan tatapan , "Panggil aku Sasuke."Ia tampak kaget. Ni cewek kenapa sih? Di suruh panggil namaku sampai sebegitu kagetnya?

Eh Sasuke. Wajarlah kalau cewek disuruh memanggil nama kecilmu. Kau tak sadar?

"Aku harus memanggilmu Sasuke? Ya…Umm…. Tak masalah!"Jawabnya. Entah mengapa, ku tersenyum mendengar persetujuannya. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kau adalah temanku, Sakura." Ia mengangguk kemudian tersenyum."Mulai sekarang kita teman." Kembali ku tersenyum. Hatiku terasa menghangat melihat senyumnya. Entah, hatiku bilang bahwa lebih baik aku menjadikannya teman. Kulepas jabatan tanganku kepadanya lalu kembali membuka buku matematikaku. Ia hanya melihatku sebentar lalu kembali membaca buku matematikanya.

**END SASUKE'S POV**

Waktu pulang telah tiba. Semua murid KES bersorak gembira. Mereka saling mendahului untuk keluar sekolah. Keadaan menjadi ricuh. Tak ayal ada yang terjatuh. Tetapi mereka kembali bangkit dan berlari keluar sekolah dengan raut gembira.*Ya…ya…ya…bait ini ngasal lho! Gak ngerti skip aja deh (-_-')#Author gak mood)

_ '__Hhh… waktunya pulang! Aku lapar! Buruan ah!'_Sasuke segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Diketuknya pintu rumah. Tak ada respon. Segera ia memegang kenop dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Alhasil…? Tak dikunci!

_'__Hn? Tak dikunci? Mana aniki? Biasanya ia mengunci pintunya? Aneh!'_

Ia bergegas menguci pintu kemudian berteriak, "_TADAIMA!" _Tak ada jawaban. Ia melangkah menuju kekamarnya. Seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbincang di ruang tamu.

"Ya…ya…Tak apa Mebuki. Kau bisa menitipkannya di sini. Lagipula ada Sasuke. Mereka seumuran. Ya… Sampai nanti." Sambungan diputus.

_ '__Hn? Apa tadi? Aku? Kenapa?Ada apa? Kaa-san telepon siapa?' Sasuke bingung. _Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkan Ibunya yang sedang menelepon, akan tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau disitu? Menguping ya?" Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya dan ternyata…Jeng…Jeng….Jeng! Ibunya sudah berdiri memandangnya! Sungguh permirsa! Bwahahahahaha…Eh? Apa?*Sasuke: Woi! Apa – apaan lo? Udah cepetan! Alay!, Author: Iya…Iya…. Sabar napa! Dasar Sasuke no baka Chickenbutt!, Sasuke: Apa lo bilang?!*Bentuk segel chidori, Author: Gak! Bwee dasar ayam!*Hilang kabur no-jutsu!, Sasuke:…dasar author pea!)

Oke… Abaikan yang tadi…. Abaikan itu readers!

"Ah…maaf kaa-san. Sasu gak niat gitu kok. Tadi kaa-san menelepon siapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Ohh… Tak apa. Tadi kaa-san menelepon tman kaa-san. Katanya ia harus pergi karena urusan mendadak sedangkan ia mempunyai anak seumuranmu. Daripada menitipkan di tempat penitipan, kaa-san menawarkan ia menitipkan anaknya di sini. Sekalian agar kau punya teman bermain."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Kaa-san, siapa nama anaknya?"

"Kaa-san kurang tahu. Kalau tak salah anaknya putih, lucu, imut, rambut sebahu, yaa…perempuan." Jawab Mikoto,Ibu sasuke sembari mengingat anak sahabatnya.

"Oh…". "HAAAAH?! ANAK PEREMPUAN?!" Spontan Sasuke berteriak. Ibunya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Anak perempuan. Kenapa Sasuke?"

"I…itu kaa-san… aku… – Sasuke memotong ucapannya. "Ya?"

– Ah… lupakan. Tak apa."

Baru saja Sasuke menyelesaikan jawabannya, tiba – tiba kegiatan mereka dihentikan oleh suara bel.

TING…TONG…

"Ah… Mereka sudah datang?" Mikoto segera berjalan menuju pintu depan sembari menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya pasrah saja ditarik Ibunya.

"Mebuki! Cepat sekali. Ah…iya kau jadi menitipkan ia di sini? Masuk dulu." Tanya Mikoto. Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Iya. Maaf jika merepotkan. Tak usah. Aku akan langsung berangkat. Tolong titip Saku ya." Mikoto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sasuke hanya cuek.

"Saku-chan kamu jangan merepotkan Bibi Mikoto ya. Kaa-san hanya 4 hari di sana. Kau sudah membawa perlengkapan kan? Jangan menyusahkan Bibi ya." Pesan Mebuki kepada anaknya.

"_Ha'i _kaa-san. Hati – hati di jalan." Anak tersebut mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke yang tadinya cuek mendadak kaget. _'Haah? Sepertinya suara anak itu pernah kudengar'._

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu Mikoto. Titip anakku ya." Pamit Mebuki sembari melangkah pergi. "Ya! Hati – hati di jalan." Pesan Mikoto.

Lambat laun Mebuki sudah tak terlihat. "Saku-chan. Ayo masuk. Ada Sasuke kok. Ayo Sasuke sini." Panggil Mikoto. Sasuke hanya berjalan malas.

"Hai Sasuke." Sapa anak tersebut. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. _'Haaah….Dia?!"_

"Ka..kau….."

~*~TBC~*~

**Horeeee! Akhirnya selesai juga!**

Author seneng banget Fict ini sudah selesai! Author ampe bingung gara – gara udh mw abis pulsanya. Wkwkwk.. (^_^)V

Maaf ya minna. Ni masih author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan… Gomennasai atas itu….. Tolong beri saran ya. Biar ni fict gak terlalu abal *Haha..?*. Ya sudah… Singkat kata…. REWIEW ya…..


End file.
